


Ianto Jones and the Girl Who Waited

by WylieCoyote



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WylieCoyote/pseuds/WylieCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness. Endless darkness. Ianto Jones had prayed Owen and Suzie were wrong. That there was more past an eternity of the black nothingness... For so long, Ianto spent his afterlife not sure of when one day started and the next ended...until he heard her. implied Janto one-shot featuring Amy Pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto Jones and the Girl Who Waited

**Author's Note:**

> First Torchwood-fic, whoo! =D Sorry for any OOC with Amy, I haven't seen many episodes with the Eleventh Doctor, but I know the stories from them well enough to add a few references for a nostalgic!Amy in this.
> 
> This is inspired by a Torchwood/Who edit on tumblr I posted a while back
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood (if I did, Ianto would be alive thankyouverymuch) or Doctor Who

Darkness. Endless darkness. Ianto Jones had prayed Owen and Suzie were wrong. That there was more past an eternity of the black nothingness.

Maybe they'd trapped here because they weren't meant to die yet, Ianto thought, but then again; here I am. Lost. For eternity. I've searched for people, but there's just me. I suppose we're all cut off from each other.

How would he know.

For so long, Ianto spent his afterlife not sure of when one day started and the next ended...until he heard her. No voice the former Torchwood operative could identify, at first he thought it was Toshiko or Lisa. It could be Gwen or Martha or Rhiannon depending on how much time had gone by.

"Hello?" Ianto called out, hopes raising at the potential of finding someone."Is anyone there, can you hear me?"

"Oh, god it's so dark in here!" the voice exclaimed, now clearer and Ianto identified a Scottish accent. "Hello! Keep talking, I'll follow your voice."

"Um. I'm, Ianto Jones; worked at Torchwood London and Torchwood Cardiff, technically died twice. The first time was in Thames House, I was poisoned by an alien that calls itself the 456; the second time..." Ianto had to pause here, "the House of the Dead. Someone needed to seal the rift. That would be me. In the process I was killed. Again."

"Join the club."

Ianto jumped, breath hitching slightly, he turned around. Though her features were hard to make out, Ianto saw a girl standing in front of him. She seemed to be Ianto's age. Or, what once was his age.

"Amy Pond," the girl greeted. "I was sent by the Everlife counsel."

"Everlife?" Ianto repeated.

"Yes. You'll know about it when the time comes that you need to," Amy explained enigmatically. "There were numerous suggestions from some of your friends, along with my husband, Rory, to come search for you. When the counsel agreed, I offered to go."

Ianto tried to put everything together in his head, but wasn't having much luck. "Okay...are you taking me to the, uh; Everlife was it?"

"No," Amy replied. "I'm just here to explain why you're here."

Ianto frowned. "Oh."

"You see, when Rory died, he told me all that there was at first, was darkness. Until I passed away five years later. He was waiting." Amy gave a soft, ironic laugh to herself. "Always waiting," she added so quietly, Ianto almost missed it. "In the Everlife, we met your old colleagues, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato. Owen explained he had been trapped in darkness as well. Until Toshiko died. It's a theory Everlife counsel has been working out. You are stuck in this sort of halfway because you're waiting for someone. Whether it be a lover, a boyfriend or girlfriend, a daughter or son, a companion..."

"Ah," Ianto said, "there are theories on ghosts staying behind because they have unfinished business, this is like that, right?"

"In a way, yes," Amy said. "And, if I'm going to be all honest...you aren't the only one I'm searching for."

"Who else?" Ianto asked with honest curiosity.

"My daughter," Amy answered, "Melody. I don't want her to be scared..." she thought for a moment. "Not that she ever is often, Melody is a brave girl and so strong."

"I'm sorry," Ianto said sincerely.

"We're all just stories in the end," Amy said, shaking her head and there was something distant in her voice. And then she let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, Ianto Jones you're going to be here a while."

Ianto stiffened. From what Amy had told him, he knew what was coming. Amy, who knew nothing of him, wouldn't sound so sympathetic if he was only waiting for his sister. "I'm waiting for Jack Harkness, aren't I?" Ianto inquired.

"Yes."

"Bloody hell..."

Amy nodded. "It would only be fair to give you forewarning."

"Jack can't die though," Ianto pointed out.

In the dim lighting of the black pit, Ianto saw a smile come across Amy's face. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

What was she saying? Would Jack die one day? Ianto opened his mouth, the question on his tongue, but Amy reached a hand forward and touched his arm. "Sorry," she apologized, "spoilers," and chuckled to herself. "But, you're not condemned here for eternity, I assure you. Remember; be patient, Ianto Jones. Waiting is the worse, I know that first hand. But it's worth it, god it is so worth it." She gave his arm a squeeze before backing up a bit.

Ianto could sense she was getting ready to leave. "What am I meant to do in the mean time?" the Welshman asked.

"Continue what you've been doing," Amy suggested. "Loosing track of your own mind spins you into oblivion. Existing and not existing. You forget. And then one day, spontaneously its over. It will have felt like forever but only a few hours. See, Time is very confusing."

"But...I won't be here forever," Ianto confirmed. "I'm going to be with Jack again?

Amy's smile widened a little. "Goodbye, Ianto," she said, and her voice dissolved into echoes bouncing off invisible walls, as she faded into shadows.

So now Ianto Jones was waiting. Just as the Last Centurion Rory Williams had for his love, Amy Pond; just as she the same for him when they locked her in quarantine. Ianto Jones was waiting for the Fixed Point in Time, the Man Who Couldn't Die, the impossible thing, to take his last breath in the year 5, 000, 000, 053. Ianto Jones would never be one-hundred percent sure if Jack would cross over with him, or with another one of his countless lovers, but he'd wait because he knew, like Amy said, it would be worth it.

Ianto Jones was waiting and for the first time, the darkness didn't feel as lonely as he once knew it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews welcome ;)


End file.
